Nobody's Hero
by purpletea
Summary: there's a new girl in town with amazing powers, but when the Titans find out about her and ask her to join the team she refuses. will she lose her strange resentment of heroes? or will she break down and turn into a villian? a BBxOC romance
1. Just Luck

The alarm sounded in the tower, alerting the Titans of a robbery downtown. Robin hopped on his motorcycle and Cyborg took the car. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy in eagle form flew towards the sight of the robbery. Alarms were ringing at the bank, the tellers trying to put things back in order but not succeeding. A man wearing a black mask and carrying a bag of cash was running away from the scene.

The titans chased him through the streets. They had the advantage in numbers and power, but there were hundreds of civilians milling about the streets for a parade. They couldn't risk firing any weapons into the crowd, and it was too late to clear the people out. The man disappeared into a particularly thick knot of people, and the Teen Titans lost sight of him.

It seemed like he would get away. But as he dodged through the crowd the cement beneath his feet suddenly became slick with ice, though it was a warm summer day. He slipped, having not seen it coming, and fell to the ground. The money bag slid from his hands, and bills scattered everywhere, attracting the attention of the crowd. A cry of surprise went up, and the Titans were there in seconds. The money was gathered up and returned to the bank, while the robber was handed off to the police.

Cassy's P.O.V.

She watched the heroes collect the robber, slightly disgusted. She melted the ice, then stuck her hands in her pockets and walked away. No one had noticed the ice, and if they had, they could never trace it back to her. She was a bit angry with herself for helping them, but it didn't matter as long as she wasn't recognized for it. Even though she had powers, she would never play the hero as they did.

Cassy blended into the crowd easily as she left the scene. There was nothing outstanding about her straight brown hair, icy blue eyes, and plain features. The only thing that was really noticeable about her was the black-and-white striped scarf that she always wore, and that could be easily overlooked. She prided herself on looking and acting normal most of the time. No one passing her on the street had to know that she could create and control ice. She didn't advertise it with flashy costumes like the Titans did.

Normal was what she wanted more than anything else. Her powers made her a freak, but she could still seem normal. The Teen Titans could never do that. She hated how this city relied on those heroes to take care of crime, and not the normal police. Cassy regretted moving here whenever she saw them flying by, off to save the day. Her eyes ached for the sight of police cars chasing a stolen car down the street. She missed hearing the sound of sirens pass her house every now and then. She missed seeing a crime that wasn't quickly solved by super-powered heroes.

The strange girl weaved through the crowd until she reached the mouth of an alley and disappeared inside it. She'd had enough of the outside world for one day.

Robin's P.O.V.

"Good work guys," Robin said as the armored police car drove away.

"I thought we'd lost him for a second there," Cyborg said.

"That's because we _did_ lose him," Raven said, cynical as ever, "It was just luck that he slipped."

"No way! You can't beat the Titans!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Whatever," Raven muttered in response.

"We should go eat pizza!" Starfire suggested in her peppy way.

"Alright! Pizza!" Cyborg yelled, and they all piled into the car.

They headed to their favorite pizza place and ordered a large meat lover's for Cyborg alone and a veggie pizza for Beast Boy. Robin laughed along with the rest of them as BB acted stupid, but he couldn't help wondering about that robber. Raven had been right. It was just luck that the guy had fallen. But it wasn't likely that the robber was just clumsy, so how had he fallen? Had someone tripped him? And had they done it one purpose or just by accident?


	2. Run In

Cassy walked down the street alone. It was late and the few people she saw were in tightly knit groups of three or four. This was what you'd call the "bad" side of town, and she knew she shouldn't be out here alone. She shoved her hands farther into the pockets of her oversized jacket and kept her head down as she walked on. Trying to make her trip shorter, she turned into an alley, a big mistake.

She was almost halfway down the alley, under the single flickering lamp, when a figure appeared at the end. She turned around, but there were two more behind her, blocking her in. _Damn,_ she thought as the lone figure approached her. It was a man, roughly 21 years old, and tall. She was sharply reminded that she was only sixteen and a shrimp. She could smell the alcohol on him from six feet away, but he had back up.

"Hey baby, you got a minute?" he asked, only slurring slightly.

"Not for you I don't," she said coolly and tried to dodge around him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was getting angry now. She knew she could fight them off. With her powers it would be easy, but she didn't want it to come to that. When she let her temper loose, bad things happened. People died.

"You don't have to leave so soon," he said, "My friends and I were just looking for a little fun."

"Well, you and your friends can fuck off," she snapped. Cassy yanked her arm from his grip and tried to run again, but his friends had come up behind her, and she smashed into them.

"This one's got a mouth on her boys," the first man said as his friends grabbed her. He pulled out a knife and flipped it open, saying, "Let's see if we can fix that."

"Get away from me!" she screamed, loud and high-pitched.

Third Person P.O.V.

"You gotta hear this new joke I learned!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically. The Teen Titans were all walking home from the party, or rather, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were walking while Raven and Starfire flew. They normally didn't go to parties, but it had been a quiet evening for crime, so they figured it was alright to go out.

"Not another one," Raven groaned from the air.

"So anyway, there's a gorilla walking down the street, or maybe it was a monkey…" he said, trying to remember, "No, it was a gorilla."

"Just get on with it," Cyborg said impatiently.

"Okay, so there's a gorilla walking down the street and--"

"Get away from me!" came a scream from a few streets away.

"Titans, go!" Robin said as they sprang into action. Somebody needed help, that much was obvious. They raced towards the source of the noise, a dimly lit alleyway. They saw a girl struggling with three men underneath the streetlight. Before they could act, she screamed again and pushed them away. There was crash like glass breaking and suddenly the three men were frozen solid.

The girl turned to leave and spotted the Titans, who were all gaping at her. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then seemed to think better of it and closed it. Then she did something even more unexpected. She turned and ran away, her striped scarf trailing behind her.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

He ran after her. He didn't know why, or what he was going to do. He just had to know. He had to know who she was and how she got her powers. He had to know why she would use them like that. It was pointless, but still he kept running.

"Hey! Wait!" he called after her as they rounded a corner.

The girl glanced back at him but didn't stop. She cut through another alley, this one filled with garbage. She jumped over piles of trash and who knows what else in her attempt to escape. Beast Boy dodged around the rubbish as well, never slowing down. As they came back onto the street she made a motion with her hand and the asphalt froze. The ice didn't affect her running, but she looked back to see if Beast Boy would fall. He simply turned into a penguin and slid after her.

She scowled and unfroze the street, but didn't stop. Finally as they turned onto another street, she skidded to a halt. She spun around to face him, glaring as he stopped in front of her.

"What do you want already?" she snapped.

"I-I just. . . your powers. . ." he panted, "That was amazing!"

Cassy's P.O.V.

"If that's all you've got to say then I'm outta here," she said, "I got better things to do."

"No, wait, what I meant was. . ." he trailed off, "Who are you?"

"Nobody," she growled. She was pissed, but not at him. She was angry at herself for being so stupid. She should have gotten rid of those guys quickly, without all the fuss. If she'd done it earlier, she could have saved herself without freezing them, without attracting attention. Now the Titans knew about her powers. Now they knew they weren't the only super-powered freaks in this city. What they lacked was her name, and she wasn't about to give it to them.

"Nobody?" the green boy asked, clearly confused.

"That's right, nobody special, nobody important, nobody worth bothering," Cassy said, "So leave me alone."

"But, those guys, you froze them," he said.

"Yeah, so what? They tried to hurt me, I reacted. It's called self-defense," she replied.

"Will they be okay?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I don't know, probably not, but I don't care either way," she said icily.

Cassy wasn't normally a heartless person, despite what her family thought. She was just angry and saying things she didn't mean. She would unfreeze the men later, and the worst they'd have was some frostbite or maybe a mild case of hypothermia. She sighed and looked back at the green boy. She just wanted to go home and not have to deal with any more heroes.

"See ya," she muttered and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called.

"What?!" she yelled.

"I still don't know your name," he said.

"And you're not going to," she replied, "I'm still Nobody to you."

She walked away, and this time he let her.

BB's P.O.V.

Beast Boy retraced his steps to find his fellow Titans. They were handing the now-thawed bad guys over to the police. He smiled to himself. Nobody, as he would now call her, had come back and unfroze them after all. He couldn't understand her, but he found her interesting. She had acted cold and cruel, but he sensed she had a soft side.

"What happened to the girl?" Robin asked, "Was she okay?"

"Oh yeah, she was just fine," Beast Boy muttered.

"Well, what happened?" the masked boy demanded.

"I talked to her and then she ran off again," he replied.

"Did you get a name?"

"Not exactly,"

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Robin asked. He was frustrated now. Beast Boy could tell that the leader of the Teen Titans had gone into full tactical mode. He wanted reports, information, facts, none of which he was getting.

"All she said was 'I'm Nobody,'" he answered.


	3. Conversation

**Here's the 3rd chapter! Thanks for the comments on the first two. I tried to make this one a bit better. It doesn't have a specific point of view really, it's kinda just third person omniscient. Also, whenever you see Nobody with the capital N it means Cassy. Just wanted to clarify that. So, yeah, send me more reviews! I love feedback!**

Cassy left her run-down apartment building at about noon and headed downtown. She lived on the poorer side of town but she didn't mind. Even though she could've, she never considered moving. She liked it here. She took the bus to get where she wanted to go, though she could've used her powers to get places faster. She liked doing things the "old-fashioned" way, the normal way.

She walked past the shops of the downtown area, looking but not planning to buy anything. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a giant drilling machine emerged from the hole it had created in the middle of the street. The Titans were there in seconds, battling with the villain riding the thing. Cassy rolled her eyes. _A drill? Really? How unoriginal can you get?_ she thought.

She paused to watch the fight, blending in with the other bystanders. She scowled the villain ranted about his evil plot or something. She was sick of seeing all these half-crazed super villains around. Back in San Francisco they had just the average nutjobs committing the crimes. No stupid powers to deal with. Even though average nutjobs could be dangerous, like the ones from last night, she preferred them to super-powered freaks any day.

On normal days she walked the other way when she caught sight of a "hero battle," as she called them. Today, however, something held her attention. She watched as Cyborg blasted his laser cannon at the bad guy and Starfire fired her star bolts. Beast Boy tried to grab onto the drill bit while it was spinning. He only succeeded in getting himself flung two hundred yards before crashing into a building. He shifted into and elephant before the impact, causing a large hole to form in the outer wall. She walked over to the building and looked through the dust to where he lay.

"You okay?" she called, but quietly, so as not to attract attention.

"Yeah, I'm—hey Nobody! What are you doing here?" he asked as he got up.

"I live in this city too remember?" she said, "So who're you guys fighting?"

"Not sure really, some new guy," he said.

"Yeah, I can tell. He's not very creative in his designs," she scoffed.

"Beast Boy! Get your butt in gear!" Cyborg yelled as he fired his cannon once more.

"You'd better get going," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait, you wanna meet me at the park later?" he asked hurriedly.

"Sure," she said though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was her curiosity. For all her criticism of them and of their heroics, she'd never really gotten to know one of the Titans. She's never even talked to any of them until recently. _Why is he talking to me anyway?_ she wondered. She figured it must be for some of the same reasons. He wasn't used to seeing other people with powers unless he was fighting them.

Beast Boy walked down the sidewalk in the park, looking around for Nobody. He spotted her sitting on a bench a few yards away. She waved as he approached.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she returned as he took a seat next to her.

"Soooooo . . ." he said, trying to think of what to say.

"Why'd you ask me to come here?" she asked, but not in an impatient way.

"I don't know really," he mumbled and to his surprise she smiled.

"Good, cuz I'm not real sure why I came," she replied.

"Well, I was wondering . . ." he trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"How I got my powers?" she finished for him. He nodded. "I was born with them I guess," she said, "or at least I've had them as long as I remembered."

"Oh," was all he could come up with to say.

She grinned. "I know, not anything interesting," Nobody said, "I didn't fall into a vat of toxic waste or anything." She watched the people walking by their bench, talking and laughing. They were all normal. No heroes. No green boys or girls who could freeze anything. "So tell me something," she said.

"What?"

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Play the hero, stay with the Teen Titans."

"Cuz it's the right thing to do, and they're my friends."

She sighed. It was a good answer, and it'd been a long time since she'd met someone who cared about doing the right thing. It'd been a longer time since she'd had a friend, and hearing him talk about them reminded her painfully of her solitude. "You sure it's not for the glory?" she asked.

"Of course not," he replied. It was the standard hero's answer. They all said they did things for the greater good, or because it was their duty, but how many of them would keep going if they stopped getting thanks and medals? Very few. Was Beast Boy one of the few? She didn't know, but she wanted to find out

However, she didn't have time to just now, and it would be better to talk to him again later. She stood up and stuck her hands in her pockets. "See ya around Beast Boy," she said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" he called.

"You say that a lot, don't you?" she said, turning to face him again.

"You walk away in the middle of conversations a lot," he retorted.

She smiled, "Sorry, I got places to be." She started to walk away again, then thought of something and turned back. "If you're ever on the wrong side of the tracks, look me up," she said and tossed him a card. It was made of ice and had Nobody scratched into it along with an address.

"What if it melts?" he asked, looking at the card. She only laughed.

"It won't melt," she assured him and left.


	4. Enjoy the Ride

A scream blared from the T.V. followed by a growl. Cassy sighed as she peeked into the living room where her brother was watching a cheesy horror movie. He was staring at the screen with a glazed look about him, oblivious to the outside world. She hated how he sat around all day on Saturdays, but as long as he got off his ass to go to work during the week, she couldn't complain. She grimaced as another fake scream ripped through the house.

"Turn that shit down, Travis!" she yelled when it became impossible to focus on her assigned reading book anymore.

"Shut up!" was his oh-so-intelligent response. She rolled her eyes and returned to her book. After another few minutes of failing to concentrate, she got up and walked into the living room. She was about to either cuss out Travis or hit him with something when there was a knock on the door. Still grumbling to herself, she answered it.

"Oh, hey!" she said when she saw that it was Beast Boy.

"Hey," he said, smiling. He had still wasn't sure why he continued to bother her. There was just something about Nobody that confused and intrigued him. He wanted to figure her out, to understand, and he had a feeling it would take awhile.

"No saving the world scheduled for today?" she asked jokingly.

"Nope, but I've got my communicator if they need me," he told her. She just nodded. He peeked around the door into the apartment, seeing a small but fairly clean space with too much furniture crammed into it. "So, can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

"Um," she hesitated, looking behind her at Travis, still engrossed in his movie. He would be a pain in the ass if they stayed in the main room where he could see them, and her room wasn't exactly fit for company. "Why don't we go out?" she suggested.

"Okay, fine by me," he said agreeably. He stuck his hands in his pockets as she grabbed her purse and shut the door. "So that's your . . . dad?" Beast Boy asked.

She couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter. Just the thought of Travis ever being a parent was hysterical. "Hell no! He's just my older brother," she said when she'd recovered, "He's not much of a guardian, but he pays the bills."

"Right," the green boy replied absently. He couldn't help but stare at the houses and apartments they passed as they walked down the street. Everything was just so much older and run-down than what he was used to. Nobody caught him looking and grinned.

"I know it's no Titans Tower," she said with a shrug, "But it's home."

"No, I mean, there's nothing wrong with, er, I'm just not used to—" he stumbled over the words until she put a hand on his arm to silence him.

"It's okay, I get it," she smiled.

"So where do you wanna go?" he asked to change the subject.

"Well, we could go—" she was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing, "Sorry, I gotta answer this." He watched as she pulled out a small red phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" she said. There was a pause while the person on the other end talked.

"No way! That is entirely impossible! There is no way you could have broken that!" she nearly shouted. Another pause. "Well can't you fix it yourself? I'm busy right now." There was a longer pause this time. "How did you manage that?" she asked. There were only a few seconds of quiet before Nobody screeched, "You fuckin' did what?!" this time he could hear the other person yelling. "Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do," she mumbled and hung up.

"So what was that about?" he wondered, not sure whether he should laugh or be afraid.

"My boss is being a bitch again," she said simply.

"And?" he prompted when she failed to elaborate.

"Okay, well, as a part-time thing I work at an ice sculpture place, cuz, ya know, my powers come in handy. Well, I made this big really complicated thing for a wedding next weekend, and one of the other workers accidentally knocked it off the third story balcony, and it broke," she explained hastily, "And now they want me to come fix it."

"So go ahead," he told her, "I'll come with you."

"Really? It's pretty boring," she said.

"Yeah, it's cool," he assured, "I've never been to someone's job before."

"Okay then, we'll need to get there quickly, otherwise they might screw it up even more," she said. Nobody looked at a spot in the sky just above the skyline and made a slight motion with her hand. A trail of ice appeared there, supported by no visible means, which lead across the city towards the boardwalk area. She gestured again and a set of ice stairs formed leading up to the trail.

"Sweet!" he said, and he began climbing the stairs, which were surprisingly not slippery at all. Nobody followed him and reached the top just as he shifted into a penguin. He slid along on his belly while she sort of skated down the ice, using her powers to propel her forward.

Beast Boy glanced down at the people on the street, wondering what they must think of this sight, but not one of them was looking in his direction. When he looked at the air around the slide, he noticed a fine mist of ice crystals encircling it.

"It's so I don't attract attention," Nobody explained, nodding towards the mist, "We just look like a cloud to those people down there."

"Why don't you use this all the time? It's fast!" he said. It had only been a minute or two and they were already nearing their destination.

"Exactly, it's too fast," she said, "I like to enjoy the ride."

Cassy hopped off of the ice slide and onto the roof of the building where she worked. It was originally a catering company, but that had gone under a few years ago. The current owner now ran the business, which made ice sculptures as well as flower arrangements. She walked over to a trapdoor and dropped through it, motioning for Beast Boy to follow. They landed on the squishy carpet of the third floor, which was just office space. They took the stairs down to the second floor.

"Nobody's here!" the receptionist, a perky blonde, called to a back room when she saw them.

"They even call you Nobody here?" Beast Boy whispered.

Cassy grinned and said, "Yeah, it's kind of a nickname for me, even my brother, Travis, calls me that sometimes."

She led the way back to a large open room with tarps covering the hard wood floor. She dropped her coat on a chair and strolled over to talk to a woman with streaks of gray in her short black hair, though she couldn't have been more than thirty. Beast Boy casually looked around the room, examining a few half-finished ice sculptures that were sitting out. They were all beautiful, even incomplete.

"I think we'll just have to redo this one," he heard Nobody saying, "It's in too many pieces."

"But the deadline is coming up!" the woman protested.

"Well, Maggie, I told you to be careful with it. What was it doing on the third floor anyway?" Nobody said.

"Charlene wanted it up there to keep it cooler, since the freezer hasn't been working," Maggie explained, obviously trying to shift the blame away from herself.

"I've told her a thousand times that this stuff won't melt! You could probably take a blowtorch to it and it would barely be affected! It wouldn't even break if I didn't have to make it soft enough to be carved by hand," Cassy said, frustrated. Sometimes her boss could be so thickheaded.

"Well, what are we gonna do? She says it's got to be fixed by Monday or the customer's not paying," Maggie said, "We're already a day late on delivery."

Cassy sighed, trying to think of a quick fix. "I'll remake it myself, and make sure it won't break," she replied, "Just get the pieces of the last one out of the way." Nobody walked back over to Beast Boy while Maggie called in the receptionist and they moved the chunks of ice into a different room. "Would you mind terribly waiting for me to finish up here? It shouldn't take too long really," she said.

"No problem," he said casually, "I've got time."

She smiled at him and went over to a tarp in the corner of the room. She put her hands out in front of her, her hands flat and palms down. After a few seconds of concentration, a block of ice appeared under her hands, perfectly smooth and clear. Nobody moved her hands around the block, causing the ice to shape itself to her will. After about half an hour or so, she had an unbelievably detailed sculpture of a dove in flight. Thin tubes of ice snake up around it, twisting around like vines, surrounding the bird without enclosing it.

"Would you run down to the first floor and as them if they could spare a couple dozen uncut roses?" she asked him. Beast Boy nodded and quickly ran down the stairs to fetch the flowers. When he gave them to her she sprayed them down at a sink so that droplets of water clung to the soft petals. Then as she stared at the flowers a thin layer of frost coated each one, preserving the flowers and giving them a sort of icy beauty. Nobody inserted roses into various holes in the tubes of ice on the sculpture. Then she closed up the tubes so that the flowers wouldn't fall out.

"What do you think?" she said, stepping back to admire her work.

"It's incredible," he said, staring at the magnificent thing before him.

"Thanks, I think the original was better, but this one's good considering it only took an hour," she replied, still looking the sculpture over.

"No, it's perfect," he told her and she smiled.

"I'll go get Maggie to tell Charlene it's done," Nobody said, heading for the door.

"Why don't you just tell her yourself?" he asked.

"I so don't have the patience to deal with Charlene today," she said, then added, "Most days I just avoid her." She went out to the main room and returned a few seconds later with Maggie in tow.

"Looks good, kid," the older woman said, "You should be able to go now."

"Great!" she said, eager to get out of there. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and pulled him along with her as she ran down the stairs and out the front door. When they stepped out onto the street she realized what she'd done, blushed, and dropped his hand.

"Where to now?" he asked quickly.

"I dunno," she said, thinking of places close by.

"What do you like to do?" he suggested.

"I like ice skating," she blurted.

"Can't imagine why," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

She laughed, "There's a rink not far from here, if you wanna go." He agreed and they headed down the street. It didn't take long to get there, and Cassy went there often enough that it was no problem getting their skates, despite the line when they arrived.

She skated out onto the ice, gliding effortlessly across the smooth surface. Beast Boy, however, wobbled some on his skates and clutched the wall for support. She didn't understand what it was like to not know how to ice skate, she could remember being good at it as long as she could remember having her powers. For her, it was like she was a part of the ice as she moved, because she kind of was.

He skated over to her shakily, arms spread out for balance. He was almost there when he slipped and started to fall. She grabbed his arm, trying to keep him upright, but only succeeded in bringing herself down with him. He fell hard on his butt while she did a face plant.

"Ow," they said in unison. They looked at each other for a minute before erupting into laughter.

Three hours later they were both a bit damp from falling so much but still grinning. Cassy had tried to keep them both on their feet, but Beast Boy proved to be a somewhat hopeless ice skater. It didn't help that she was laughing so much at his comments that she wasn't paying much attention to balance. They were walking to her favorite fast food place to get some fries when Beast Boy's communicator beeped loudly. Robin's face appeared on the small screen, telling Beast Boy they needed his help downtown.

"Sorry, but I gotta go," he said, "You can come too if you want."

Cassy considered it for a moment before saying, "Thanks, but no thanks, maybe next time." She liked Beast Boy and the fact that they seemed to be becoming friends, but that was when he wasn't being a hero. She still didn't like the concept of the Teen Titans running around saving the day.

"Alright, guess I'll say goodbye then," he said.

"See ya tomorrow?" she asked.

"Definitely," he replied as he turned into an eagle and flew away.


	5. Innocence

Cassy woke up to a stifling hot room and the sound of Travis yelling that the air conditioning was broken again. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then slid out of bed. She walked into the hallway, which was just as overheated as her own room. Travis looked at her sleepily and made a vague sweeping motion towards the walls. She sighed and then concentrated on the walls. A thick layer of ice coated all the walls and ceilings of the small apartment, lowering the temperature considerably.

She stumbled back into her room and got ready for the day. Just as she was finishing breakfast Beast Boy knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw him standing there wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt and holding a towel.

"The pool?" she asked, and he nodded. It was a good idea. It was only about 10 am and already ninety degrees, and it would only get hotter. She told him to come in and make himself at home while she went back to her room to change. She switched into her black two-piece bathing suit with a red strapless sun dress over it. Cassy tied her hair back in a ponytail, grabbed a towel, and walked back into the living room.

"Soooo, I don't suppose we could take the ice slide?" Beast Boy asked as they stepped outside.

"Sorry, it's the bus today," she said, though of course she was anything but sorry. He sighed dramatically as she led the way to the nearest bus stop. She laughed and said, "You need a good dose of normal every now and then."

After a few minutes the bus came, right on schedule. Cassy paid with her bus pass and slid into a seat by the window. Beast Boy followed, ducking his head against the stares of the other passengers. To start with, he was green. Plus he was a Teen Titan, and they were always on the news. He didn't blame them for staring, but it still made him feel a bit awkward. Nobody simply grinned at his discomfort.

If the staring on the bus was bad, the pool was awful. Because of the heat, the place was already packed, and, of course, people didn't expect a hero to show up at the community pool. Nobody laughed at Beast Boy's expression when he saw all the curious eyes watching him. She walked over to a chair by the pool and slipped off her shoes and sun dress. There were about thirty girls watching as Beast Boy pulled his shirt off to get in the pool.

Cassy glared at them, angry but not quite sure why. It wasn't like she had some sort of claim on him. They weren't dating. They were just friends, and new ones at that. What was it to her if they looked. It wasn't like he wasn't worth looking at. He was cute, despite his green-ness, and muscular in a lean sort of way. Ignoring the other people there, she dove into the pool, then watched as Beast Boy followed with a perfect cannon ball.

"Nice one!" she called. He swam over and floated on his back next to where she was treading water in the deep end.

"Awww, man, this water feels nice," he sighed in content. She glanced around at the other people, who were still staring but doing it more surreptitiously now. She considered freezing the water in hopes of getting rid of them, but it was so hot out that they probably wouldn't mind.

The next few hours seemed to pass all too quickly, their splashing and playing in the water ending all too quickly. At around noon they went and got pizza for lunch, but decided not to go back to the pool. It would be more crowded than ever at this point. They ended up sitting on one of the abandoned piers, their bare feet dangling over the water.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Beast Boy said as they watched the waves.

"Yeah? What's that?" Nobody asked, freezing chunks of water and melting them again.

"How come you've never, you know, tried to be a hero?" he asked quietly, "With your powers it'd be almost easy."

She stood up and walked to the other end of the pier, wrapping her arms around herself, though it was still incredibly hot out. She had her reasons, but they weren't really good ones. "I just never really considered it, or never really cared to," she said, "I guess I always thought, 'Why should I?'"

"To help people, that's why," he said, coming to stand behind her.

Cassy laughed, but there was no humor in it. "What the hell have people ever done for me? What good are people anyway?" she said, "They just mess with you and lie to you and break your heart. And then they leave you all alone, just wondering where you went wrong." She closed her eyes as memories of less happy times washed over her, not wanting him to see her pain.

He turned her around and hugged her close. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "That's not why you do it, though."

"I know," she said, pulling away to look at him, "so why else do you do it?"

"Because innocent people will get hurt if we don't?" he offered.

She gave that laugh again, the one that was bitter and without humor. "Is anyone really innocent?" she wondered quietly. She'd met plenty of people in her life, and none of them was what she'd call innocent. She herself was far from innocent, and had been for a long time. It just seemed to be how things worked. The innocent didn't last long in the real world.

"Maybe not, but there are good people out there," he said.

"Can you honestly tell me you've never been lied to? Never been hurt by someone?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He sighed like he had but preferred not to talk about it. "I didn't say there aren't bad people," he amended, "just that there are good people too."

She shrugged and returned to sitting on the edge of the dock. "So was there a point to your original question?" she wondered, though she could guess the answer.

"I just was thinking you'd be good in the Teen Titans," he said, "or even on your own."

She smiled but said, "I don't think I could ever do that."

"Your powers are amazing though!" he protested.

"It's not that, I don't have the right mentality for it," Cassy said, "I'm too selfish."

"Consider it?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but no," she replied, "I'm nobody's hero."

They lapsed into a silence that stretched out, as neither of them seemed inclined to say anything more. Cassy didn't do well with silence, so before too long she got up. She said she needed to head home, which she did. Travis probably wasn't worried per se, but he was definitely curious by now. He wasn't used to her going out all day. Plus, she needed to change out of her bathing suit soon. Beast Boy watched her walk away, then went back to Titans Tower.

The crime alarm sounded throughout Titans Tower. The titans leaped into action, moving faster than any normal person would have. They were needed at the carnival that was going on that night. When they arrived they immediately saw what the problem was. A large blob-like thing was moving around the carnival, absorbing random booths, which disintegrated in its inner liquids.

"Gross," Beast Boy muttered as the thing spotted them and shot a stream of goop their way. It was the standard radioactive blob monster, something they'd dealt with countless times before. It was quick work. A few star bolts from Starfire, a few blasts from Cyborg, and a few slashes from Raven, and the thing was finished. Beast Boy was glad he didn't have to get involved too much. He didn't want to be covered in slimy green stuff.

"Hey," Nobody said, stepping up beside him as the last remnants of the monster washed down the storm drains. He turned to face her and smiled, surprised but glad to see her.

"Hey! You like carnivals?" he said, and felt stupid as soon as it was out.

"No! I just follow giant goo monsters wherever they go," she said sarcastically, making him grin.

"Beast Boy?" Robin called from where he stood with the other Titans a little ways away. They were ready to go and no doubt wondering who Nobody was.

"Uhh, I'll catch up with you later," he said, then added to Nobody, "You don't mind if I stay with you do you?"

"Of course not, I was looking for someone to ride the roller coaster with," she smiled. The Titans cast another curious glance their way before leaving, and she waved at them. She liked the fact that they could see her and know that Beast Boy was hanging out with her instead of them, but they didn't know who she was.

"Alright then," he said and followed her to the roller coaster. They rode it several times, along with the other rides. They ate cotton candy and talked and laughed a lot.

Midnight found the two riding the Ferris wheel and looking out over the lights of the city. It was a beautiful view and a calming ride after all the fast-paced others. Cassy leaned her head on Beast Boy's shoulder as their car slowly moved around the wheel. She was in no hurry to move, but when she glanced at her watch and saw the time, she bolted upright.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed as she checked the time again.

"What?" he asked.

"It's past midnight!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"So?" he said, failing to see the problem. Her brother had seemed laid back enough to not care about curfews.

"So I've got school tomorrow! Like a normal person!" she told him.

"Oh, that could be a problem," he admitted.

She rolled her eyes at his small knowledge of the normal world. They exited the Ferris wheel as quickly as possible and said goodnight. Cassy went home, using her ice slide to save time, and Beast Boy turned into a crow and flew back to the tower.

"So who's your girlfriend?" Cyborg asked as soon as he saw BB walk in the door.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he replied, going red even though it was true.

"Is she the one you spent all day with?" the half-robot asked.

"Yeah," the green boy answered.

"But she's not your girlfriend?"

"Right,"

"So who is she?"

"She's Nobody okay? Just drop it!"


	6. Scars

**Okay, here's the sixth chapter! I had a little trouble getting started on this one, but I hope it's good. It's kind of just a lot about the OC's past and stuff, but it's pretty interesting. Keep sending me those reviews and thanks to those who've sent them already!**

The school bell rang and students flooded the hall. They were laughing and being louder than they should've been, made giddy by the fact that it was Friday. Cassy weaved her way through the crowd, trying to get out as quickly as possible. She didn't have to work today, but she still didn't want to spend any more time at school than was absolutely necessary. One of her "friends" caught up with her and started chattering away.

"Hey, what'd you get on that history test?" the girl asked, then without waiting for an answer plowed into a tale of how hard it had been for her and how unfair the teacher had been on her grade. _Which just means you're mad at yourself for not studying,_ she thought, but kept her mouth shut.

All of her friends were the same. They were fun to hang out with and great to talk to as long as you kept the topic of conversation light. Ever try to get remotely serious and they'd go brain dead. That was one of the reasons she didn't think of them as real friends. They didn't know about her powers or her past or even her true feelings. When it got down to it, they didn't know her at all.

They walked a little further together, and then Cassy spotted a familiar green figure leaning against a tree in the park up ahead. She smiled, her first real one of the day, and waved goodbye to her sometimes-friend Abby. Beast Boy stepped out of the shadow of the tree and walked towards her, smiling as well.

"Hey," she said, waving.

"Hey," he replied.

"So did you come to see what a school looks like?" she teased, motioning towards the campus behind her.

"I haven't seen you all week, I missed you," he said, "though I _was_ curious."

She laughed, though whether he was joking or not she wasn't sure. "So what do you want do to?" she asked.

"Ice skating?" he suggested tentatively.

"What, you haven't had enough of falling on your butt?" she laughed.

"If I don't practice I'll never get better!" he protested.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, but headed for the ice rink.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy hadn't improved any since the last time, and didn't look like he was going to. It did supply them with a lot of laughs, however. When they tired of that and it was nearing six o'clock, they headed for the pizza parlor. Nobody was explaining to him something that one of her friends had done in class when he noticed something on her arm. He caught her hand and held up her arm so that he could see clearly. He thought he'd seen them before but hadn't been positive. Yet there they were the series of narrow horizontal scars that led down both of her arms.

They were old scars, but still undeniably there. "What's this?" he asked, running his fingers across the scars. She bit her lip, looking uncomfortable, but didn't pull her hand away.

"Nothing," she whispered, not looking at him. Images flashed through her mind, fleeting but painful: a man staggering through a front door at one in the morning, two people screaming at each other while a little girl cried in the corner, a beer bottle smashing into a wall and breaking into tiny pieces.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

She pulled her hand out of his grip and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. "It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter," she said.

He walked around so that he was facing her again. "It does matter," he said, "Whatever happened hurt you, enough that it made you hurt yourself."

"Spare me the psycho analysis crap, okay Beast Boy?" she snapped and sat down on a nearby bench. She wasn't really angry at _him_, but she was sick of everyone feeling bad for her and trying to help her. She was sick of pity, and that was why she stopped telling people about her past.

"Just talk to me, please," he said gently as he sat down next to her, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why? So you can save me from it?" Cassy snarled, "I don't need a hero."

"I don't wanna be your hero! I just wanna be your friend," he said, and he meant it. When he was around her he didn't feel like a person who was always helping people and saving the day. He felt normal, and he like it.

"That doesn't mean anything," she said sadly, "Most of my friends don't have a clue about who I really am."

"I don't want to be like them, I want to know you for real," he said, "I want to know why you've got scars on your arms and your heart."

She sighed at looked him in the eyes. He had such nice eyes, all warm and caring. They were nothing like hers, which were colder than the ice she controlled. "I'll tell you the story, but it's pretty long, and there isn't much of a happy ending," she said finally, "And if I catch you giving me the pity eyes afterwards I'll kick your ass, got it?"

He nodded encouragingly as she began the tale of her childhood. "My dad was a drunk, and he and my mom always fought about it. You could here them screaming at night when they thought me and Travis had gone to bed. He was always coming home late though, and we'd make bets on when he'd drag his sorry butt through the door, and then stay up to see who'd won.

"They kept fighting, and it got more and more violent. My mom wouldn't back down though, no matter how messed up he was. He'd hit her and she'd punch him right back. He was so wasted that most times she could beat him, even though she was small, and not that good of a fighter. It always scared me when they fought like that though, no matter how often it happened. I tried to hide from it, to block it out, but it never worked.

"My mom always talked to me after their fights. She tried to comfort me and tell me that it was all okay, and that it wouldn't happen again. I always knew she was lying. One day, when I was about nine, they were having a particularly bad fight. He'd already thrown some beer bottles at her, and I think she chucked a frying pan at him or something. Then he picked up this big heavy vase thing and hit her over the head with it. Broke the vase and knocked her out.

"I thought she was dead. It made me so angry at him, angrier than I've ever been before or since then. I let my temper get away from me, and the next thing I knew there was an ice spear through his heart. When my mom came around she asked me what had happened, and like an idiot, I told her. They hadn't known about my powers until then because I didn't like to tell people about them.

"She tried to pull herself together and pretend it was all okay, but I could see her cracking. Three days later she lost it. She just packed her shit, dumped me in the street somewhere, and left the city. By that point Travis had already moved out, and I had no clue where he went. I thought that she'd come back for me, but I never heard from her again."

"So where'd you go after that?" he asked. He hadn't wavered through the whole thing, hadn't even flinched when she talked about killing her dad.

"Foster homes, lots of 'em," she said simply, "Until I tracked Travis down a couple years ago."

"I—" he started, but she held up a hand to cut him off. She still wasn't looking at his face, but she could guess what he was going to say.

"If you say 'I'm sorry' I swear I'll punch you in the face," she growled.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Because I'm sick of everyone's damn pity, that's why," she said. Cassy stood up and started to walk away, hands in her pockets, head down. Beast Boy caught up with her easily.

"So when did you start, you know?" he asked, running his hands along the scars once more.

"About a year after it happened," she mumbled.

"And when did you stop?" he asked, his tone implying that she had better not be still cutting herself.

"Awhile ago," she said vaguely, making it obvious she hadn't stopped at all.

He grabbed her arm to make her stop walking and face him. "You shouldn't do that to yourself," he said seriously.

She glared at him and yanked her arm away. "Don't preach to me. Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. What do you know about pain?! What do you know about life?! What do you know about the real world?!" she snapped. Nobody began walking away again, moving faster now.

He caught her hand again and would let go until she stopped and looked at him. "I don't know a whole lot about those things, it's true," he said, "but I know I don't want to see you hurt."

Unexpectedly, her face softened, and she threw her arms around his neck. It had been far too long she'd had anyone who actually cared about her. "I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"It's okay," he said awkwardly as he hugged her.

She pulled away and tried to smile at him. "So are we cool?" she asked.

"Definitely," he said and walked her home.


	7. First Date

**Seventh chapter finally!!! Sorry it took so long to update this time. I hope this is a good chapter. I need more reviews people! So send them in! Lots of them! Don't worry about hurting my feelings either, if you think it stinks, tell me that! I need some good criticism!**

Cassy set down the bowl of cereal she'd been munching on as the phone rang. It was ten o'clock, and as usual for Saturday mornings, she was still in her pajamas.

"Hello?" she said, picking up the cordless handset.

"Hey, Nobody, it's Beast Boy," came the reply.

"Hey Beast Boy, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good, um, I was wondering . . ." he started, but trailed of nervously.

"What?" she demanded.

"If you would want to go to, like, a dinner and a movie tonight," he said, and then tacked on, "with me."

"Like a date?" she asked, slightly surprised but not in a bad way.

"Um, yeah, like that," he said. Nobody smiled, glad he couldn't see how much she was enjoying his nervousness.

"Don't you want to at least know my real name first?" she asked, teasing.

"I'd like to, but it doesn't matter. I know you well enough without it," he responded.

"Well, it's Cassy, and the answer is yes," she said.

"Good, then, um, I'll see you at seven," he choked out.

"Okay then, bye," she said and hung up before she could say something stupid.

Cassy walked back over to her cereal and sat down, trying to convince herself of what had just happened. She'd just been asked out by a hero, and she'd said yes. It wasn't that she disliked heroes in themselves, she just thought they were a tad superfluous. When super-powered freaks had to clean up the city every day, it just meant that the normal police weren't doing their jobs, or that the city was too messed up for them to handle. She hoped it was the second one.

She returned to eating her cereal and watching the inane morning cartoons while trying to decide if she'd had a crush on Beast Boy from the very beginning, or had started to like him only when she got to know him better. Eventually she decided it didn't matter.

When seven o'clock rolled around, Cassy was just finishing brushing her hair. She jumped a little when she heard the knock on the door, but quickly recovered herself. She grabbed her purse and went to answer it.

"Hi," she said, smiling at Beast Boy in his collared t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi," he returned, grinning sheepishly. She looked cute in a faded denim skirt, black tank top, and black flats. She stepped outside and swung the door shut behind her, brushing her hair, which was down, away from her face.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they started down the street.

"To this Italian place downtown, then I thought we'd see that new movie, I can't quite remember the name," he replied.

"What's the genre?" she asked.

"I think it's supposed to be a comedy," he said.

"Supposed to be?" she said skeptically.

"Well, I haven't seen it, how am I gonna know if it's actually funny or not?" he defended.

"I guess that's true," she laughed.

They continued walking until they reached the bus stop, then took a bus downtown. It was still a little ways to the restaurant from the where the bus let off, so they walked the rest of the way. Beast Boy reached over and took Cassy's hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She smiled at him and moved closer as they walked down the sidewalk.

They got to the restaurant and ordered their food, which was a bit of guesswork, since the menu was all in Italian. She ended up with fettuccini while Beast Boy had spaghetti. They talked about different things, like music, movies, and T.V. She laughed at Beast Boy's stories about silly things the other titans had done, and he listened carefully to her tales of school. When they finished eating and had paid the walked down the street towards the movie theatre.

"What's you favorite animal?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"Um, a platypus," she replied.

"Really? Why?" he asked in disbelief.

"Because they're strange," Cassy said.

"They're _too_ strange if you ask me," he said.

"There's nothing wrong with platypi!" she protested.

"Platypi?"

"The plural form of platypus,"

"Yeah, I think you're wrong on that,"

"Am not!"

"Whatever, what's your favorite _normal_ animal?"

"I guess a bird, any kind,"

"How come?"

"I've always kinda wanted to be one. I just think it'd be so amazing to fly,"

Beast Boy quickly transformed into a crow, flying along beside her. "I get to fly all the time," he cawed, "I could take you up some time."

"No way any bird can lift me," she said skeptically.

He thought for a minute as he turned back into a person. "Ever ridden a pterodactyl?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she laughed, "They're extinct!"

"Yeah, but I can turn into one," he said, "Want a ride?"

"Maybe later," she said, grinning, "We're gonna be late for the movie."

They hurried to the theatre and found their seats. The previews were just ending and the "please silence all cell phones" screen was showing. The movie started soon after, and it was as funny as they'd hoped. About halfway through it Beast Boy made a big yawn. He stretched out his arms, doing that thing where you try to put your arm around somebody without them noticing. She leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

"You don't have to be sneaky," she whispered and he smiled. They sat like that for the rest of the movie, and when it ended Beast Boy took her hand again. They started walking back to the bus stop for the trip home.

"So how about that ride?" he asked.

"What the heck?" she said.

They stepped off the street so they wouldn't draw too much attention and Beast Boy turned into a large green pterodactyl. Cassy made herself steps out of ice and climbed up onto his back. She held on to his neck as they took off, soaring over the city. She laughed in the pure joy of it, closing her eyes and feeling the wind whipping through her hair. Beast Boy swerved left and right and dipped up and down, even doing a corkscrew once. She only laughed through the whole thing, never once scared.

Finally they reached her apartment and Beast Boy landed in the street, startling the shit out of some people nearby. Cassy hopped down and he turned back into his normal self. He walked her up to the door, arm around her shoulders.

"That was amazing!" she said.

"I'm glad you had a good time," he said, smiling.

"Oh, I did! That was the best!" Cassy exclaimed.

"So does this mean I get a second date?" he asked.

"Definitely," she smiled.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight then," he said.

"Yup," she replied.

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to do. Beast Boy debated in his head. Should he kiss her? Or was it too soon? He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he was too nervous. The silence stretched on as they both tried to decide. Finally she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, thanks, and I'll see you soon," she said. Cassy opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside, shutting it behind her. Beast Boy sighed and walked down the street a little ways before changing into a crow and flying back to the tower. Cyborg looked up from his video game as he walked in.

"Soooo, where were you?" the half-robot asked.

"Nowhere," Beast Boy lied, feeling his face grow hot and hating himself for it.

"Oh really? It doesn't look like nowhere!" his friend teased.

He walked over to the fridge and stuck his head in it, pretending to look for food. "You're nuts," he called, "I just went for a walk."

"So why are you dressed like that?"

"Is it a crime if I wanna blend in every once in a while?"

"Dude, you've got green skin. Blending in isn't exactly gonna happen,"

"I can try!"

"So where'd you go?"

"Huh?"

"On your walk, where'd you go?"

"Um, the park,"

"Uh-huh, did you take your girlfriend with you?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But she was with you?"

"Y-No! Well . . . maybe."

Cyborg's laugher followed him into the hallway as he headed for his room. He wasn't sure why he didn't want his friends to know about Cassy. Maybe it was the fact that they'd only had one date so far. She wasn't technically his girlfriend, and they weren't really dating yet either, since they'd only had the one date. So what was she then? His friend who he wanted to be his girlfriend but hadn't gotten to that stage with yet? He didn't even know if she liked him that much. It was way too complicated.


End file.
